My Best Friend
by RedRoseQueenOfCountry
Summary: Summary:Everyone needs a best friend. From there you will just have to read it to find out more.
1. She's Not Home!

My Best Friend

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place close to the end of the series. Everything is the same, including Brock & BJ divorce, but they will get divorced. Van was also never asked to work with Steve Norris.

Summary: What if BJ did a bit more than drinking while she & Brock were separated. From there you will just have to read it to find out more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter One: She's Not Home!

Reba Hart sat on her couch reading the paper after a long day of work. Just then Cheyenne walked into the room.

"Hey, mom, how are you?!" Cheyenne ask.

"Oh, hi honey, I'm fine." She replied. She gave her daughter a fake smile. Then Cheyenne smiled and left.

That problem was she was not fine, she was tired & exhausted. The night before she & BJ went out, but BJ wanted to go to a bar. Reba thought that she had the day off the next day, so she agreed to go. She and BJ both had far too much to drink, and Reba wanted to leave. Because they were both drunk, she called a cab to take them home. She had planned to do this before, so they had a cab bring them to the bar to start with. Reba was getting up to leave, but BJ didn't want to go yet. Against her better judgment Reba left BJ at the bar with some men and went home.

Brock's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello. Reba? Are you here?" Brock said.

"Oh, uh, yes I'm in the living room" she responds.

"Reba have you seen BJ?" Brock asked.

"No, not since last night. Why?"

"She never came to pick up Henry. I have not see her all day."

"Ya'll two are getting a divorce why do you care?"

"She is still my son's mother."

"Well, I don't know where she is."

End of Chapter.

A/N: OK, again I know this was short, but I don't know if I should keep this going. Let me know what y'all think? Until I write again!


	2. Where have you been?

My Best Friend

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place close to the end of the series. Everything is the same, including Brock & BJ divorce, but they will get divorced. Van was also never asked to work with Steve Norris.

Summary: What if BJ did a bit more than drinking while she & Brock were separated. From there you will just have to read it to find out more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter Two: Where Have You Been?

"_Well, I don't know where she is."_

Then BJ stumbles through the front door, Reba and Brock watch as she sways back and forth; she is obviously drunk

"Hey y'all" she says in a slur.

Reba response "Hay y'all my but, where have you been?"

"Hey Rebisil, what's up?" she says.

Brock asks "Where have you been? We were supposed to go to marriage counselors last night!"

BJ says nothing and start walking to the kitchen. Reba and Brock follow her into the other room. They can't believe how drunk she is. She is swaying back and forth all the way to the kitchen.

"We were worried about you; you have a child to take care of, so you can't just up and disappear!" Reba says.

"You said that you would be back by twelve, and you never came back! You can't do that!" Brock yells.

"Oh, shut up, why do you have to talk so loud? Reba, do y'all have any brandy?" BJ asks, in a slur again.

"No, you have had enough! You're drunk as a skunk! You are such a mo-ron! You husband and child at home wondering were you are, and you are off drinking! BJ, what were you thinking; if you were thinking at all?"

When Reba looked up BJ was passed out on the table. Reba looked at her in disgust. _How can she do that; she it such a mo-ron!_ Reba thought. She looks towards Brock, and he just shrugged.

"I can't believe her!" Brock exclaims.

Reba looked at him.

"Let's let her at least sleep off all that booze. Then we can yell at her." She says.

"Okay, well, I guess I better get off; Henry should be getting back from his friends house soon. I need to be there when he gets back; he needs to be able to count on one of his parents."Brock said.

"You know, as much of a butt you are; you're a good father." She says smiling.

He leaves, and Reba walks up to her room. She turns on the country music channel. She lies down on the bed and closes her eyes.

Later on:

When Reba wakes up, she walks down stairs to find BJ gone again. _Oh, now where did that idiot go off to? _Reba thought.

Brock walks in.

"Hey, Reba."

"Hi, Brock."

"Have you seen BJ again?" he asks. Brock looks at her with wondering eyes. _How can she do this to me and Henry?_ he thought.

"No, where has she run off to now?" Reba exclaims.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I have work & I was considering going back to school, but right now I working for a big promotion, so I am just going to continue doing what I a, doing, because apparently I'm doing it well. Thanks for reading. (I am hoping to update my other story tomorrow. I have a day off! Yes!) Until I write again.


	3. Unbelievable!

My Best Friend

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place close to the end of the series. Everything is the same, including Brock & BJ divorce, but they will get divorced. Van was also never asked to work with Steve Norris.

A/N: In this story Henry is just about two. He is about ready to talk. (If that gives any hints.)

Summary: What if BJ did a bit more than drinking while she & Brock were separated. From there you will just have to read it to find out more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter Three: Unbelievable

Months pass by quickly for BJ, but for everyone else it went as slow as molasses. BJ would pop in every so often, and then she would run off to bars or clubs, or sometimes she would run off at days at a time.

While all this happened life had to go on for the rest of the family. Brock was hanging around Reba's house a lot more often, and Henry was there all the time. It seem like he had taken a liking onto Reba. When he would cry all Reba had to do was pick him up and he would be relaxed in a matter of seconds. She did love that little boy, even though he was conceived when Brock and she were still married. She thought it was not right to blame the kid, because he was not the reason her marriage ended; it was all her bone headed husband's fault or should I say ex-husband.

Just then Brock and Henry came thought the door.

"If I had known y'all would be here so much after we got divorced, I would have stayed married to you so I would not see you as much." She says with a smirk.

"Ha, Ha very funny. How are you Reba?" He asks, as he sets Henry down.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here again?" she asks.

"Well, she's gone again. She has not been home in three days." He says sadly.

"Oh, Brock, we all knew she was crazy now this just proves it. Who would want to leave and miss out on playing with this little cutie?" she says playing with Henry.

Brock watches as Reba plays with Henry. _Wow, she is such a good mother, and even to Henry. Henry really likes her too. Oh, she's so pretty, nice, kind, sweet and absolutely beautiful. Wait, stop! What am I doing, man you can't be falling for you ex-wife. She'd never take you back anyway, and right now she's playing with the child I conceived with someone else while we were still married! But she is so beautiful. Okay, stop it man! Act like you listening to what she's saying._ He thought.

"Brock. Brock? Hello? Brock!" she screamed.

Her angelic voice broke him out of his thought. To him her voice was angelic even when she yells.

"Huh? What?" he says.

"Brock I was talking to you! See this is why we got divorce; you never listen to anyone!" she says.

She starts walking to the kitchen. He of course, follows her.

"So, where do you think she's gone to now?" she asks.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care anymore." He replies.

"What, I thought you two were trying to work it out." She says.

"Reba, she never comes to the marriage councilors; she never sees Henry anymore. The only time he gets held with a mothers touch is when you hold him!" Brock says, and then thinks he should have left out that last part.

"Oh, so do you think you two will make it?"

"No, but you would not understand how it feels to just sit there at the councilor, just waiting for her to show up."

"You have got to be kidding. Don't you remember who you are talking to? I waited for you the same way you are waiting for BJ!" she replies quickly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for everything, I guess I'm in your shoes now, and I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you." he says.

"Brock, listen, I know you are, and I am past that now. Come on it's been a long time since we were married. I do hope you two will work it out. As I always say 'any marriage that came be saved should.' I know you two can make it if you try." she says.

"What if I don't what it to be saved? What if I wanted and still want a different marriage to be saved?" he says a little while after.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asks, a little shocked.

"Reba, what if I don't want to be married to BJ anymore?"

"Brock, we are not little kids anymore. You can't do something and then latter on take it back. You two need to work it out." She gets up to leave.

"Reba, wait!" he says.

"What is it Brock? What do you want from me now?" she asks.

Suddenly their lips meet. At fist she does not know what to do, but then she finds her self kissing him back. _What is he doing; he can't do this to me. He's caused me so much pain, but it feels so right to have him in my arms again. He feels so good. Wait! What am I doing? I can't do this. He's my ex-husband! I can't do this to BJ, even though the mo-ron is never around anymore. I just can't do this. _She thought.

She then pulls away. She walks quickly up to her room. She then turns on the radio, and a song that expresses all her feelings comes on.

Break Each Other's Hearts Again.

Do you still drank whiskey  
Can I buy you around  
If nobody's sittin' here  
Do you mind if I sit down

I was nervous when I saw you  
I almost walked away  
And now I can't believe  
What I'm about to say

(Chorus)  


These arms wanna hold you  
These lips wanna kiss you  
These eyes are glad to see you  
Baby I miss you  
Let's drive each other crazy  
Like we did back then  
Why don't we get together  
And break each other's hearts again

Maybe I've had one too many  
I don't wanna say too much  
We both know the reasons  
Why we didn't keep in touch  
We know good for each other  
Still its hard to let it go  
I'm trying to be strong  
But babe you gotta know

(Chorus)

And loving you should be the last thing on my mind  
It feel so good to let you hurt me one more time

(Chorus)

By the end Reba was crying quite hard into her pillow. _How can he do this to me?_ She thought.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I have work & I was considering going back to school, but right now I working for a big promotion, so I am just going to continue doing what I a, doing, because apparently I'm doing it well. Thanks for reading. (I am hoping to update my other story tomorrow. I have a day off! Yes!) Until I write again.


	4. How Can You?

My Best Friend

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place close to the end of the series. Everything is the same, including Brock & BJ having marriage problems, but they will get divorced. Van was also never asked to work with Steve Norris.

A/N 3: In this story Henry is just about two. He is about ready to talk. (If that gives any hints.) And Cheyenne is not pregnant yet.

Summary: What if BJ did a bit more than drinking while she & Brock were separated. From there you will just have to read it to find out more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter Three: How Can You

Weeks passed, three to be exact, and Reba avoided Brock all the time. She did not want to see him. With Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth out of the house, it is much quieter. Kyra and Jake both left for summer camp, so that left Reba alone in the house.

Reba was cleaning the kitchen as Cheyenne walks in.

"Hey mom." She says.

"Hi honey." Reba replies.

Cheyenne sits down at the table.

"Mom, are you okay? You've been kinda weird lately." Cheyenne says.

Reba just stairs into space.

"Mom. Mom? Mom!" Cheyenne yells.

"Uh, what?" Reba says.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cheyenne asks, worried.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine." She says, not looking at her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The redhead says, quickly.

"Mom, can you do me a favor?" Cheyenne asks.

"Sure, honey. What do you need?" she replies.

"I need you to Take Elizabeth tonight, Van and I need some time together." Cheyenne says.

A few hours later.

BJ, who has not been around in a month, comes staggering through the door.

"Hey, Rebaroo." BJ says; she is completely drunk.

"What are you doing here? Where the heck have you been? Brock has been worried sick about you!" Reba yells.

"Brock? Oh, Brock." She says.

"Yeah, Brock your husband!" Reba says.

"Well, I have some news for you. We are getting a divorce." She mumbles.

"You are what! You can't do that! You were supposed to work it out!" Reba screams.

"Reba, it's not working and I have a good reason why we need to get a divorce." She says.

"A good reason! Is there such a thing that is a good reason for a divorce? There is only one reason why……… Oh, My, LORD! You are, are," she says trailing off.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant, Reba." BJ says, with her head down.

"How can you do this too Brock? He loved you! You have a son with him! What about Henry? How can you live with yourself? How can you do this to your family?" Reba shouts.

"Reba, everyone will be fine. I sent the papers. It's done. Don't tell Brock about the baby, it's not his." BJ says and leaves, never to return.

Reba sits at the table in complete shock. _Ho can she do this? How can she hurt Brock and little Henry like this? He will never know his mother. Brock, oh poor Brock. How will he handle this? And the kid! What am I going to tell them? How will they take it? Does she even know how many people she is hurting when she's doing this? What am I going to do?_

Reba walks up to bed. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

A/N: I know this Chapter stunk, but I'm really busy right now. I'll try and make the next chapter better. I have plans for Reba/Brock. Hope y'all enjoyed it.

Until I write again.


	5. Long Awaited Update

Hello darlings,

Some of you may be shocked to see me on this site after such a long time. Both my dear little cousin and I (plus our whole family) have been through a lot this past year. I can't explain it all now. especially since anyone in the world could read this, and it's a very personal and saddening story. Anyway...

I do want to say that I am sorry to the people who waited for all most half a year to read updates for my stories, but things happen. I have to tell you all that I probably will not be updating (Again, please forgive me.) very soon. I'm sorry again. (Again.)

Ariana, my dear little cousin has gone through so much that I just need to be with her right now. She needs me, and I need her so much as well. She's always been like a daughter to me, so I love her so much more than just a cousin. She's my baby girl.

Thank you for understanding. I do hope that eveythin' is well for y'all.

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

Take Good Care!

God Bless!

With love and blessings,

Aleana Anna Sophia


End file.
